


Thanksgiving

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Drinking, F/M, Letters, Lottery, M/M, POV First Person, Thanksgiving next week, Vegas, in the fic of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t think I’ll be going back to Vegas anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

Vegas was interesting. Considering I went with Gabriel. All I remember is I got very drunk, and woke up naked in the presidential suite. Let’s just say the occupants in the room were not very happy to see me. Gabriel and I have been banned from the hotel for life.

I don’t think I’ll be going back to Vegas anytime soon.

Thanksgiving is in a week. Your parents are hosting dinner again. I’m sure it will be wonderful. I told them I would make the mashed potatoes and stuffing to bring over. I was going to bring over dessert as well but Jess already claimed half of it and your mother the other half. Maybe I will sneak some in.

Also, I won! The lottery I was telling you about! I won!

 

Well I won $3.00. Some money is better than no money. 

255 days until you come home.

-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's POV is the next one I'm uploading!!!!! Who else is excited!!!   
> But remember: It will not be written from a first person point of view. It will be third person. I'm going to start writing it now and upload it later tonight. I'm not sure if I will upload anything else after that tonight. 
> 
> One more thing: You guys are amazing and every time i see a comment it makes my day ten times better. Thank you all :)


End file.
